Mirai Dragon Ball Z
by Alexander Turnbough
Summary: Simply, this is my version of the Majin Buu saga in the Mirai Trunks timeline.


Mirai Dragon Ball Z: Rebuild

In the time since Trunks's defeat of the androids and Cell, the world began to return to a semblance of it's former state. Cities were rebuilt and everyone began to live their lives without the constant fear of attack. The Brief family became the heros of their time. First for Trunks's actions that saved the planet and then the technology that assisted in rebuilding the cities around the world. They became the new royal family of sorts. Usurpers and terrorists, who spread fear that one day something would happen, and that letting peace soften the world was the wrong thing. To Trunks, these words rang true. He knew that the world was always in danger, from some unseen enemy. To prevent this, not only did Trunks train himself endlessly, but he thought it was time he began to reunite and rebuild the warriors from the past, maybe even find new warriors

The first step in this was finding the unopened pod of Android #16. The idea had been Bulma's. After hearing what Trunks had said about the gentle giant in the timeline he visited it only seemed right that he be the first they recruit. For Trunks though, even knowing what he did, there had been too many differences in the timelines to count on that one fact to remain constant. It took some time, but, after the ruins of Dr. Gero's lab were found, Bulma insisted she be there to activate the android, knowing Trunks was prepared to destroy what he saw only as a weapon. Her scientific mind couldn't help but be fascinated by the technology in front of her, as Bulma took her time examining the pod and preparing the android. Trunks, jaded by all his battles, readied himself in his own way. His hair shone with the Super Saiyan golden sheen and wind around him picked up. Dirt flew into Bulma's eyes, and she snapped at her son **"Is that entirely necessary?"**

Trunks unsheathed his sword, **"Completely, mother."**

Bulma shook her head, worried a little about her battle hardened son. **"Well, if you must,"** Bulma stood and wiped the dust off her glasses, **"all done."**

The hatch to the door popped and swung open, but the Android remained still. For a long minute Trunks stood at the ready. Bulma crossed her arms, **"Maybe being buried in the rubble so long damage-"** then the Android's eyes flew open, exposing his crystal blue optics.

His voice echoed electronically, **"You are not the Doctor."**

Trunks aligned the tip of his sword with where he remembered the bomb being placed, but it was Bulma who spoke, **"No we are not. I am-"**

The android interrupted again, **"Bulma Briefs, daughter of the founder of Capsule Corporation, and this is your illegitimate child Trunks, son of the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta, who was murdered by androids #17 and #18." **

Trunks drove the tip of his new sword through the armor #16 wore and his power surged with his anger, **"I destroyed those two. Scan me. I know you're equipped with a power reader. I am more than capable of handling you as you are now."**

Android #16 confirmed with a nod.

Bulma continued, **"The Earth needs warriors. I can remove the bomb in your chest and help with some of your unwanted programming flaws, like your obvious power output limitations. That is if you want to join with us?"**

Android #16 spoke flatly, **"My main objective was to eliminate Son Goku, if that objective has already been completed, than I have no other purpose to exist."**

Trunks pulled his sword out and with a quick spin, sheathed it. Instead of a sword Trunks reached out his hand to the android, **"You can find your own purpose." **Bulma smiled wide as she saw a ray of hope beam from her son - his eternal scowl replaced with a faint smile.

Bulma immediately began the necessary reprogramming and major tuning of #16: including the removal of the bomb in his chest, the removal of a hit list hidden in his programming - which happened to include the entire Son family as well as the Brief family - a vastly higher output limiter on Gero's design of the Perpetual Energy Drive, and lastly Android #16 was given the choice of a name to which he simply chose the new designate 16. After repairs were completed Trunks decided the next step was to revive the lost members of the old group.** "I don't think I should have to point this out to you, Trunks dear, but when Piccolo was destroyed so was Kami and along with him the Dragon Balls,"** Bulma said exasperatedly.

**"You're right mom, but You're forgetting the obvious second choice."** Trunks said.

Bulma suddenly knew what he was talking about, **"Of course! The Namekian Dragon Balls! We'd been so busy defending against #17 and #18 we couldn't sacrifice any of our fighters for the trip."**

Without wasting anytime, pulling on the resources of CC, a ship was built in under a month, and within a half year Trunks arrived on New Namek. His first introduction, as friends with Son Gohan and Son Goku, brought him great fanfare, but announcing that Vegeta was his father created some hesitation in the population. Eventually though, after a council meeting declared that not helping revive their race's savior would be more than despicable, all seven tribes united their Dragon Balls and summoned Porunga. Trunks spoke to the new Guru and informed him of his first most obvious wish, to revive all the people whose lives were lost due to the androids' rampage, and that they be placed back on Earth. Porunga's eyes shown red, and then he spoke, **"It is done, but let it be known that was two wishes. You have one more." **The Guru thanked Porunga and asked Trunks for his next wish. Trunks knew that technically Goku had not died at the hands of the androids and he would have to be wished back separately. However when Guru asked for the wish, Porunga spoke immediately, **"This one again has issues with his resurrection. Here I will let you speak directly to him, free of charge." **Porunga's eye began to glow.

Goku's voice rang out in the sky but came from no one location,** "Trunks? I know we never got the chance to meet face to face but I've been watching you from the other side, and let me just say thank you for what you've done!"**

**"Of course Goku, but what is the matter?" **Trunks shouted into the sky**.**

**"Well you see. . ." **Goku's childish laughter filled the air,** "King Kai tells me its cause I died of a disease, and that not even the Dragons are able to revive someone who died of natural causes."**

**"Oh," **Trunks hung his head low,** "Mother said that might happen . . ."**

**"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll meet someday! I gotta go now, but tell everyone I said hi!" **With that Porunga's eyes stopped glowing and the dragon asked again, **"What is you final wish?"** Trunks paused, but figured it out.

**"Well, I don't want to have to wait to go back home, to Earth, so could you ask him to send me back to Earth now? I'll leave the ship here so if anybody wants to visit Earth."** The Guru smiled and thanked Trunks for the gift.

Porunga's eyes glowed red and spoke, **"Prepare yourself, picture the place you wish to arrive at."**

Trunks thanked the Namekians and bid them fair well, as a light enveloped his body. When the light faded, Trunks found himself in front of the Capsule Corporation head quarters. Trunks ran into the building and was greeted by 16, who seemed frantic. **"Trunks! How did you get back to earth so quickly?"**

Trunks waved off the question, **"I'll explain later. What's the matter?" **

Bulma came out of an elevator and shouted to her son, **"Its your father!"** Bulma pointed to one of the many TV screens mounted in the reception hall. Vegeta was on the screen destroying mountains.

The reporter on the screen spoke up, **"On top of thousands of civilians popping up in the middle of the wilderness, all of whom long thought dead from the chaos seven years ago, one man began acting out,"** Trunks just stared at the images of his father. He was almost exactly like the Vegeta he had met in the past, but there was a large scar on his left shoulder. This was the first time he'd seen him, the real him, that he can remember and he was behaving like a monster. The reporter continued, **"Wait, it seems as if some of the others are trying to stop the man!"** The screen filled with a wide shot, too zoomed in to focus properly, but it was Vegeta being ganged up on by the rest of the old group.

Trunks calmed his mind and focussed, and 16 put a hand on his shoulder, **"I can direct you to them. We should leave now."**

Trunks nodded and turned to Bulma, **"I'll bring dad home, mom."** Trunks and 16 ran outside and jumped into the air. The air roared and buildings shook as the speed up too fast.

They were already to far when Bulma said, **"Be safe, son."**

It wasn't long before Trunks sensed out his father's and the others' energy, and when he did he blew past 16 in a burning golden aura. Trunks kept asking himself if he'd done the right thing by bringing his father back to life or any of the others. They were all so powerful. Instead of just Trunks and 16, now there was almost a dozen people on the planet, all of whom more then capable of blowing it up in a single poorly placed shot or in his father's case a temper tantrum. As he drew closer to the area he let his power poor out of him. Even though it was his own father Trunks was already prepared to kill him in order to protect the others. Trunks passed over a still standing mountain ridge and the fight came into view. Trunks looked for the civilains but the earth underneath the figures that were fighting was shattered and pepperred with crators. Trunks's voice roared out angrily, **"FATHER!" **The fighting stopped instantly as the new combatant entered the fray.

Vegeta was the first who saw him, **"Is that Trunks?"**

Piccolo, who had been the one engaging Vegeta at the time, relaxed himself, **"Yes, Vegeta, that is you're son. The hero of Earth."**

Trunks stopped himself directly in front of Vegeta, **"Father." **Trunk's hair was shining bright and his aura raged in front of his father, **"What is going? Why are you acting like this?"**

Vegeta's own hair had been shining gold when Trunks arrived, **"Kakorat. Why isn't Kakorat here?"**

Trunks swiped his hands through the air, **"Give it up father this childish rivalry with Goku is over."**

**"How dare you!"** Vegeta shouted and flexed his might, **"I am a saiyan and we saiyans settle our scores. Mine is with Kakarot. Now tell me where he is, son."**

**"Goku is still in dead!"** Trunks shouted back at his father, **"He can't be revived by the Dragon Balls. I tried. Can't you be happy enough to be given this second chance at life with mother and me? If not I'm more than able to send you back to where you were. Its been a long time father, and I have spent all of it training." **With that Trunks poured it all out. All his frustration with his father, making him regret the past 7 months of his life. He cried out and his power exploded as his body pulsed with the energy in his muscles.

**"Wow,"** a voice spoke out from behind Trunks, **"you sure haven't taken it easy, have you, Trunks?"** Trunks spun around his nerves on edge and he almost swung at the voice who'd snuck up behind him.

Trunk's completely lost his concentration as he saw the face of the man that was the closest thing to a brother he would ever have, **"Gohan!"**

**"How's it going kid?" **Gohan smiled big and was quickly tackled in the air by Trunks. **"Hey, you got big. Ow! Don't squeeze so hard."** Trunks pulled away from Gohan.

He was just as Trunks remembered bigger than life, scar on the eye and... Trunks reached out, **"Your arm?"**

**"Huh? oh,"** Gohan rubbed the shoulder that attached to no arm, **"I guess because I died without it? I mean I didn't get my tail back so why would I get my arm?"**

**"I'm sorry. I wasted the last wish on getting home faster I could have wished your arm back,"** Trunks said, guilt landing on his shoulders.

**"It was like this in Other World too though, I've been learning to fight without it,"**Gohan put his right hand on Trunks's shoulder, **"You've done so much already Trunks. Of course you wanted to get home to see everyone." **Gohan pushed Trunks to the side and eyed down Vegeta, **"We're all excited to be back after being gone for so long, isn't that right Vegeta?" **

The humbled prince reverted to his natural state and looked to his son, **"I couldn't be prouder and happier to finally meet the son I've watched grow into such a strong warrior."**

Eventually 16 arrived, and his presence was a bit unwelcome. Gohan saw the android come from over the mountains, and without a moments hesitation, launched a blast of ki directly for the android. Trunks was forced to deflect the ki shot with a blast of his own, and he cried out to stop Gohan, who had rushed towards 16, hiding behind the blast. Gohan stopped short and examined the robot. Even though Gohan had shot at him and was less then inches from a devastating strike, 16 had done nothing but cross his arms to defend himself. Trunks rushed to 16's side and explained what had happened. After everyone settled themselves back on the ground Gohan began to introduce Trunks to everyone. This wasn't his first time meeting everyone but he'd been too young to remember them when most of them were alive. Trunks was curious what everyone had been doing in the afterlife, because 16 brought up the fact that had all the warriors in front of him been this powerful 25 years ago, the androids would not have been as bad a threat. Gohan laughed and explained that all the old fighters had been taking advantage of Other World's training grounds. Tien had meditated for 7 years and unlocked all his closed chakra points in a sort of spiritual awakening, Chiaotzu had harnessed his telekinesis into a powerful fighting style he called Meimei-ken, while Krillin and Yamcha had learned to harness the Spirit Bomb's absorbing process to draw power during combat, even Master Roshi had trained with King Kai. Krillin brought up Roshi's training, **"Yeah, the old man has some secret technique he finally came up with last year, but isn't telling anyone a thing."** Piccolo had gone to Hell to assist with detainment and restraint, as a sort of self given punishment for the life he'd lead in the past.

Piccolo spoke up, **"I had told Gohan already, but the androids' inorganic parts didn't transfer over to their Other World bodies thus their power was pathetic over there. Isn't that right Vegeta?"**

**"That creature, Cell, though, he was interesting." **Vegeta said bluntly**, **with his back facing the rest of the group.

**"He started absorbing other life forms, Starting with those two who used to be the androids," **Piccolo continued the story,** "He was furious at the fact that he should have transformed in some way. Once he absorbed Frieza and King Cold his power jumped dramatically, but Vegeta and I got him into a prison cell and trapped him there."**

**"What about you Gohan?" **Trunks asked wide eyed that everyone had been working so hard. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders now that there were others here.

Gohan laughed, **"Well I was training with my dad. I missed a lot time with him after he died, and we both knew he wouldn't be able to get wished back with the Dragon Balls. Speaking of training with my dad though, I learned a few techniques from him."** Gohan had the biggest smile on his face, as he placed a finger to his temple. In an instant he was gone and in another Gohan was back with Chichi, Bulma and Launch in tow. **"Ta-dah!" **he exclaimed with a smile. Chichi was caught off guard by the sight of all her old friends and immediately cried. While Bulma stood their, her son took a step towards her but hesitated, as he saw her eyes locked on the back of Vegeta's head.

Bulma spoke but it was almost a whisper, **"Hello Vegeta." **Even though the others were laughing and dancing with each other, Chichi still crying as her hugs strangled her friends, Trunks felt like the world went silent. His entire world paused while waiting for his father's response.

Vegeta turned to face Bulma, **"Woman. You did a good job with Trunks."**

**"Father..."** Trunks muttered quietly.

**"He is your son."** Bulma crossed her arms and smiled at Vegeta.

The scarred and shamed prince turned to the woman he loved, **"He is our son."** Suddenly the sound was back on and Trunks could hear all the laughing cheering, and it didn't stop for the rest of the day.

Everyone headed back to Roshi's island, and, even amidst the rubble they celebrated their lives with food and drink and laughter. Till the sun washed down on the ocean, the moon followed suit, and the sun rose again bringing in a completely new day, with all the friends from the past reunited and the old team rebuilt. Maybe it was the fact that the sake was flowing freely, but talk of a tournament came up. No one was sure who said it first but someone drunken and laughing said quite loudly, **"Let's have a tournament!"** The declaration was met with cheers and approval by all. Most of the others forgot about the comment but Bulma did not.

Six months later an announcement was made by Bulma to the world: a declaration reinstating the tradition of the Tenkaichi Budokai to be held in one year, and that this tournament would be on a level none had ever seen before!


End file.
